User talk:Phenaxkian
moo. ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:46, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :ym is a cowwhore <3--TahiriVeila 18:24, September 15, 2010 (UTC) <3! Also, archiving Talk:Main Page is my best bet of how to null the amount of vandalism. Allowing only autoconfirmed's to edit is just fine though. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 07:52, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :If I remember I'll archive the main page later, but i'm wanting to keep the 2 sections about PvP skills there, for ease of referencing. The protection's only for a week anyway. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:27, September 16, 2010 (UTC) OMG PHEN I TOTALLY HAD THAT SITUATION THERE AND YOU DIDN'T NEED TO INTERFERE OMG ASD I AM SUFFERING FROM AN UNCONTROLLABLE NERDRAGE BECAUSE YOU INTERFERE WITH ME CALMING PEOPLE DOWN :> --'DANDY ^_^' -- 14:35, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi. On Oskar's page you posted a comment to me about NPA, is this against me or are the NPA's about me?--Pirate 21:04, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :What difference does it make? If they're against you or about you are the same thing are they not? ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:54, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::More like, did i make a NPA or did they make a NPA. Judging from your answer it was them, thank you.--Pirate 14:28, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::that's better phrased =). Just think it through though, why would i ban him, and contact him on his talk page, if it was you that had made a personal attack? ~ PheNaxKian talk 14:38, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Holy Fucking God The new wikia look is disgusting. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:16, 24 September 2010 (UTC) :can't say i've checked. 2 seconds =o. ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:17, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::looks identical to Monaco to me atm... (so yes, ugly as fuck) ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:20, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::at least they didn't throw away monobook. In that case I'd instantly /ragequit. --Brandnew 15:45, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::The only reason they didn't is because Uncyclopedia (basicaly one of the biggest wikis) said that if monobook was removed they'd leave. So as long as Uncyclopedia are around monobook's being kept (for the time being anyway). Also, after a couple of weeks, chances are the various people that are working on such, will have managed to make the new skin look like monobook (or as close as possiable) via CSS. ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:48, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I Recently made an Account, I've been Scampering around Killing minor grammatical errors now and again, I was just wondering if you could help me make a signature? Sex and Waffles 07:02, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :All the information you need can be found on New User Guide/Signatures--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 10:38, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I love you to death Relyk. You should learn capitalization. Sex and Waffles 10:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::why capitalize when you can socialize? (that was a finance joke, because i know there's a bunch of you that just loaded phen's page and went "LOL HE'S TALKING ABOUT BASEMENT DWELLERS".) Daññy 00:23, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::you would probably cringe at pfsc (start at the beginning, naturally). — Maf so rational. 07:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Are We Allowed to make asses out of Wikia? I had an idea in mind, but I'd prefer not to be banned for it. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']] [[User:Jaigoda|'Not']] ' ' - 20:51, October 1 2010 (UTC) :not especially, we're still here =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:02, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Archive: Someone took the liberty to "unarchive" Archive:Team - 600/Smite/QZ without suggesting it on the talk page (which he should have). Can moving Archive: pages be limited to autoconfirmed users?--Relyk not@Wikia 01:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) MSN after i'm done at the conference around 5-6pm. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:01, 15 October 2010 (UTC) :1-2 hours then? (time zones remember =p) ~ PheNaxKian talk 16:02, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::It's 2:25 here now. I'll be back at the hotel in about 3 hours. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:25, 15 October 2010 (UTC) :::ok, it's nothing amazingly urgent so it doesn't matter loads =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk ::::Ok, I'll be on soon so we can talk though. Also, how does the theme editor work for Oasis? I think we ought to look into it. I think bright green and yellow would be good ideas. Make us stand out, etc. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:46, 15 October 2010 (UTC) :::::can't say I know how anything of Oasis works as i've not even touched the thing. ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:53, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm trying to use it right now. It's rather frustrating. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:57, 15 October 2010 (UTC) :::::::done in 5 seconds >.>. I'll take a screen. ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:58, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::added ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:02, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::That will give anyone a headache after 5 minutes. frostels 20:19, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::HAHAHAHA. No, Frosty. It's to help our wiki stand out. I think it's rather spectacular. Can we change the font color? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:21, 15 October 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Also, check it again. I made it better. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:40, 15 October 2010 (UTC) Hi Why are you fighting? What was the point of banning Tab and Skakid? This site is going to die whether you like it or not, whether we do anything or not. You as a person and we as a community gain nothing out of paying any attention to this site, now that curse has finished with the mediawiki installation, so unless Sannse is signing your Admin Duties™ paycheck, there's no reason for you to be here at all. I've always thought you were a bad admin - I've always figured Auron promoted you because I left in a huff and he needed someone to pick up the slack. More to the point, I've always figured you had the dumb. It's my hope that you never get sysop on the new wiki - it's not like we're short on admins anymore. -- Armond Warblade 17:24, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Wat. :He's also the wizard of any wikicode. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 17:34, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Although I don't specifically disagree with what you have said, it probably would have made more sense to tell him this in private. frostels 17:37, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Some people actually take the job seriously Armond. I've got your back Phenaxkian. MiseryUser talk:Misery 18:09, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Oasis Hey man, I'm having some problems with the new skin. Where do we find some of the old good tools? I could find delete but stuff like check user seems to have disappeared and how are we supposed to block people now? I see you are still doing it. MiseryUser talk:Misery 20:44, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm using monobook to start with. as for all the special pages on Oasis though i belive if you go to "My tools" and there should be an "add more tools" link or something like that. It opens a pop up window and you search for the special page you want (so if you want check user search "check user" and it returns pages that match that, and you can add pages to your "My tools" menu). I'll check if there's other ways of doing things. ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:00, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Hrm, I found block, but check user doesn't seem to be there. MiseryUser talk:Misery 21:15, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::just looked. They've not added it to the list of special pages you can add there (yet?) =/. So if you want check user, you have to get to that users contributions, and click no the check user link there. ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:21, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Reverts All you had to do was ask nicely and I could have had my clunky bot revert them all for you. Also, I hate you. - Panic 23:23, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Someone feels like he wasted his time.--Pirate 23:22, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :I did ask. I believe your response was "no/cba". ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::You asked while I was in the middle of doing it, if you'll recall. Now that the frankly shitty excuse for doing it in the first place is well past, I would have been willing to. Also, I hate you. - Panic 23:28, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: . That wasn't a "I'm busy/I'll do it in a second", that was a "no". ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:31, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Also, it gave me some 2000 contributions =3. ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:33, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::After all, conts are the wikia currency. --Toraen 23:37, 2 November 2010 (UTC) :::::Being the one that wrote it, I can categorically tell you it was in fact a "Now that you made it so removing it does nothing, the vandalism is even funnier due to the reaction that people will have when they revert it and nothing happens. This pleases me greatly and I shall leave it as it is since, as previously stated, removing it will do nothing at this point in time." Now that the excuse for the vandalism is over and you presumably removed the CSS tags from the global format, we are in a decidedly different position and if you asked me I would have set up something to fix it. Now that you've done it, it doesnt really matter but just so you understand. Also, I hate you. - Panic 23:39, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Interestingly, edit count shows PvX as about 2000 more contributions than "All wiki's" (for me)...I don't quite get how that works >>. ::::::You'll forgive me, but I like the ability to read people's minds through computer screens (or through any medium what so ever), so I had no idea when you said "nah", you really meant "when you remove it from the CSS file ask me to remove it and i will!" ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:05, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Global edit count is cached, look again in a few hours. --◄mendel► 00:50, November 3, 2010 (UTC) lol--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:16, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I think the point is DR J Pianc wanted to finish his job and leave it for a while for the rest of the world to see (for more Breast Cancer Awareness), now that the lulz factor has gone, Pianc would have been happy to revert it all. But alas. frostels 09:06, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :^. Also, in the same manner, Phen, "Feel free to revert..." doesn't read like a serious request to undo all the edits. Just sayin'. Also, I hate you. - Panic 09:48, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::if you communicate poorly and the other party doesn't understand you, don't expect them to read your mind. -Auron 09:52, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks Auron. Next can you teach me how to grind WoW in a dark basement or bitchrole for an HA guild? Also, I hate you. - Panic ::::I don't know either, so I'd be rather bad at giving advice on them. -Auron 12:40, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Build Pack link not working The link to download build packs at: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvX:BP#Build_Packs under "Current Build Packs" is not there. I was told to contact an active admin after I used the Contacts link at the bottom of the main page. Thanks! :Currently, there are no build packs. Wikia's new skin prevents the script we use from effectively compiling them, and the outdated packs were deleted. --Toraen 01:10, 23 November 2010 (UTC) :try the new pvxwiki for updated build packs. I'll post this on the Build Packs page, too. -- Danny Goes Rogue 10:22, January 13, 2011 (UTC)